


Full on walked

by sossori



Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanart of fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossori/pseuds/sossori
Summary: I like this story a lot and it gave me some INSPIRATION (tm) so I tried to do a thing to see if I could.  I did the thing and it was kinda fun so I did it again.  This is the again.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Spontaneous Unsolicted Graphic Novelization Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Full on walked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Codes of Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484026) by [MayonakaNoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayonakaNoAme/pseuds/MayonakaNoAme). 



Yeah, I guess this isn't a one-off anymore. Onward!

tools: PS4 Remote Play, Clip Studio, Blender, XP-PEN Artist 15.6 Pro

_9/9 link updated for mild obsessive detail tweaking. I can stop whenever I want, really_


End file.
